MHA REACTS To
by calebturner2016
Summary: AAAAALLLLLLRIIIIIGGHHHT Guys HERE WE ARE WITH THE MHA CHARACTERS to react and asked them questions...
1. Chapter 1

MHA reacts to?

By Caleb Turner

**RESIDENT EVIL 2 REMAKE**

Caleb: Hey guys welcome to the MHA reacts.

I'm your host, Caleb Turner.

:summons MHA characters

Izuku: What where am I?

Katsuki: **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN?**

Ochaco: Where are We?

Caleb: You, Heroes and Villians are here to react to whatever shit thats awesome.

Momo: But why did you bring all of us here?

Mina: AWW he's got a pet dog! Its so cute.

Caleb: yeah, that's my dog, Robin.

Tomura: Whats with the dvds and video games around?

Caleb: Those are collectibles and they're are a certain hobby of mine to collect to learn.

Izuku: Nice artwork. You draw as well?

Caleb: Yes I did draw them and thank you. I also like your sketch in your Hero Analysis Book.

Izuku: WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Caleb: I have my ways.

Tsuyu: Why are we doing this? Ribbit.

Caleb: Well, My friend its because that I was dared to by my friends on Discord.

Anyway lets move on.

**SPIN. THE. WHEEL.**

Spinning…..

Land.

RESIDENT EVIL 2 REMAKE

Caleb: Oh Boy.

I hope You guys have the Courage and the stomache for this horror,

Also if there are kids that are not older than 16, 18 or older, pls cover your eyes and ears…

Trust me on this.

Gameplay start.

Starts at the gas station.

Caleb: ok here we are.

Mina and Toru: "shivering'

Zombie jumpscare

Mineta: **UNMANLY SCREAM.**

U.A Students: **SCREAM.**

Tomura: a lil' frightend but good effects. Looks realistic.

Caleb: I think so too.

At the police station…

Caleb: now We're at the station and to open the secret passage, we need to find the medallions.

Like the time when i saw Izuku and Tsuyu get it on.

Izuku: wait. WHAT?!

Tsuyu: Ribbit?!

Caleb: Nothing

AFTER the 1st boss fight.

Everyone: Shocked

Ochako: I don't think i can get over with that "still Shaking in fear"

Izuku: "Shaking" Same Here.

Caleb: Anyway lets stop here and talk about whatever. I need a break anyway.

Anyway Mineta, You're a lil' bitch, but you can be well….. Whatever.

Here's a cutaway

Cutaway

Caleb: Ebola is a FAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.


	2. Chapter 2

MHA REACTS To… CH. 2

RE2 remake continue and truth or dare.

Caleb: Hey guys welcome back to MHA Reacts to.

We're back with more reaction with the whole MHA gang.

Say hello guys.

Izuku: Hello

Ochaco: Hi

Tsuyu: Hello, Ribbit.

Momo: Hello

Mina: What's up.

UA students: Hello

League of Villains: afternoon

Caleb: That's right we're back for more MHA reacts, so then let's continue.

Back where i've saved the game.

At the parking lot of RPD.

Tomura: So, to get out of the station, you need a key card to escape?

Caleb: That's right.

Also you have to unlock the cell by finding 2 electric circuit part by searching around the station.

Izuku: interesting.

Caleb: Yep, you even have to kill the zombie dogs and run from an dark encounter.

Izuku: who?

Ochaco: what encounter?

Kirishima: who is it?

Caleb: oh you'll find out.

LATER

Tomura: ok you got the clover key and put out the fire, however there's a wrecked helicopter blocking the way.

How are you going to get through it?

Caleb: well then, be prepared for your bravery my friends.

10 seconds later.

Tyrant AKA Mr. X appears….

Caleb: Well then… gotta go.

After avoiding punches and shooting in the head with the matilda gun and the shotgun (While preserving my ammo), the Tyrant went down.

Caleb: oh btw it's not dead.

ALL: WHAT

Caleb: yeah it just buys you time to escape and move on with the mission.

However if you're quiet, then Mr. X will not find you easily.

After getting the parts and heading back to the parking lot.

Caleb: ok then time to wire the circuits to open the door.

After 15 to 25 seconds, the cell opens

Caleb: well then got the key card; let's get out.

However all the cell doors open and zombies appear out of their cells

Caleb: OH JESUS CHRIST.

MR X appears, however use a flash grenade on the Tyrant and a hand grenade on the zombies and finally out of the cells.

Skip cutscene

Caleb: Finally out of the station and it looks like a good time to save and stop for now.

Tomura: Ok. I'm Liking the game so far.

Izuku: it does have a good story, music, weapons and secrets.

Caleb: i know.

You know if you want a game like this, you guys can find it at a gamestore or order it online.

Now it's time for Truth or Dare.

Caleb: Izuku, Truth or Dare?

Izuku: Truth

Caleb: What are the 3 things you like about Tsuyu.

Tsuyu: Ribbit!

Izuku: um her determination on being a hero like Ochaco, Her hair is the same color as mine, and She is cute.

Tsuyu: (Blushes) What?! Ribbit.

Caleb: Oh, Someone likes her.

Anyone else?

Ochaco: I pick Dare

Caleb: I dare you to tell Izuku your feelings

Mina: OOOOOOOOHHHH

Ochaco: WHAT!

Caleb: You heard me.

Ochaco walks up to IZuku

Izuku: um Ochaco?

Ochaco: I LIKE YOU IZUKU.

Blushes

Izuku shocks and faints.

Caleb: well… that's all the time we have hope to see you next time.

And like Deadpool said: Hugs aren't drugs.

Mineta: Who is DeadPool?

RECORD SCRATCH…

Caleb: uh oh you shouldn't have said that.

DeadPool: WHO THE FUCK IS DEADPOOL, WELL LET ME ANSWERTHAT FOR YOU.

(Shooting guns in the air)

Caleb: Hopefully to see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

MHA REACTS… CH. 3

Caleb: Hey guys and welcome back to MHA Reacts to…

Also I'm taking a break from playing RE2 remake.

Everyone: huh?

Caleb: Yep. In this chapter, I'm taking a break from playing RE2 remake for now.

Izuku: I'm surprised at that all of the sudden.

Ochako: That's a relief.

Tsuyu: That's unfortunate.

Tomura: wait a minute, what's the real reason you wanted to take a break from the best game horror game ever.

Caleb: um.. No reason.

(After playing RE7, I'm scared shitless, and i haven't finished the game on apart of trying to preserve my ammo and health, I'm FUCKING SCARED AS SHITLESS. However, I cannot let the people know about that.)

Caleb: Anyway, let's move on. We're going to react one of Rooster's Teeth best series on Youtube / media. Drumrole…..

RED VS. BLUE.

Mina: What's it about?

Izuku: I'm curious about it as well.

Caleb: oh you'll see, but for now let's watch The Blood Gulch Chronicles aka season 1.

**Now playing RED VS. BLUE**

**Roses are Red, And Violets are Blue**

**One Day, We'll cruise down on Blood Gulch Avenue**

**It's Red vs Red, and Blue vs Blue, It's I against I and Me against You.**

Skip intro

Caleb: and now we see the Reds are just standing around and just talking While the Blues spied on the Reds.

meanwhile

Caleb: well, what do you think? Pretty funny right?

Mina: *laughing* That was funny than i thought i it was.

Jiro: They're idiots.

Caleb: Yep, but they're funny. Even that one part where Griff, Simmons and Church got scared by Caboose after firing the cannon

Where both of them yelled, "**SON OF A BITCH".**

anyway back to Truth or Dare

Caleb: anyway let's do this, Mina, truth or dare?

Mina: Dare

Caleb: I dare you to go with Izuku, alone and spend 7 minutes.

Mina: "Grinned" oh Izuku come here big boy. (drags Izuku in another room and inside a closet.

Caleb: While that's going on, Truth or Dare Tomura?

Tomura: Truth

Caleb: what is it you liked to do from not planning something evil?

Tomura: I like to play different games sometimes.

Caleb: alright, cool.

Mina and Izuku returns hair a little messed up and kiss marks on Izuku's face.

Caleb: hey welcome back

Mina: "Whispers" See ya sexy boy.

Walks away with sways of her hips.

Caleb: Wow i can't believe that happened, like the time where i found Izuku and Tsuyu on a date and they-

Izuku and Tsuyu: **WE TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTIONED ABOUT THAT**

Both looked at each other, blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Caleb: Wow, well sorry for the wait but we'll have come back later toon in next time.

See ya later

Insert Family Guy cutaway.

Caleb: to be honest, This was weird than the time I watched Cleveland plays Call of Duty.

Cleveland: Party over here.

Cleveland Jr.: Daddy did someone called me?

Cleveland: Go your ass to sleep Junior.


End file.
